Where the Wind Blows
by Leo-in-Wonderland
Summary: Well, it's the 'randomly goes to the world of KHR' stories! Main character: Elizabeth Knight/Aimi Knight. Um, it's a little unclear right now, but it's either going to be a YamamotoXOc or a EnmaXOc. I don't know at the moment. Hope you like! *sucks at summaries* Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, hi~ It's Leo, and I've decided to write a new fanfiction. Hitman Reborn, again~ :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Real World  
**

I was sitting on the park bench, staring at the sky. Anything to keep from heading home; heading to fights, debt, abuse. My name is Elizabeth Knight and I live in New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm fifteen years old, I have fiery red hair, and blue eyes. My mom is Japanese and my dad's American. My family is messed up in every way. Instead of calling my house home, I call it hell. It's terrible. I only feel free when: reading to escape the real world and singing.

The sun was starting to set, making the sky a mixture of pinks and oranges. I took out my camera and snapped a picture. Another beautiful thing to mock my despair. The spring wind was blowing my hair, so I tugged on my bright blue beanie.

_Why can't I live somewhere else? Why can't I escape this stupid world? _

I continued to sit on the bench; no one would care if I didn't come home. I closed my eyes, and let the wind clear my mind.

**Hitman Reborn World (third point of view)**

A mother and a child were walking by the park, when all of a sudden, a girl materialized on the bench.

* * *

Elizabeth's P.O.V

Suddenly, a harsh wind blew me. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the giant Cypress tree, I saw a giant Sakura tree... What happened?! Wait, it's not even spring! Wherever I was, it was winter. I pulled out the white scarf ,I always put in my bag, and wrapped it around my neck. I pulled on my headphones and started to walk around. I was taking in my strange surroundings, when I bumped into a body.

"Ow," I mumbled. When I looked up, I saw someone I'd never thought I'd see. Hibari Kyoya.

"Tch. Who are you, herbivore? I've never seen you before." _Think Elizabeth!__  
_

"Um, my name's Aimi." I muttered, using the Japanese name my mother gave me.

"Are you enrolled to Namimori school, yet?" he asked, with a sharp tone. I shook my head.

"Well, you start tomorrow." he stated, walking away. If Hibari is here, am I in the Hitman Reborn world?! Holy crap! I was going to continue walking, but two things on the ground glinted. It turned out to be two rings. One was a simple silver ring, with small 'x' surrounding the ring. The other on was dark black, with a light blue gem in the middle. I put the 'x' one on my middle finger and the other on my ring finger. If I was really in the Hitman Reborn world, I would have to find somewhere to live. For now, I returned to the park. Wrapping myself as best as I could, I fell asleep on the bench.

* * *

Ta-da! Hope you like it! Oh, yeah... Elizabeth/Aimi's hair makes no sense at all, but just go with. Ne?


	2. Stupid Remarks and Holding Hands

Yo! Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** Leo owns nothing, except for Aimi.

* * *

Yamamoto's P.O.V: The morning started just like it always have, Gokudera and I going to Tsuna's house. I think Gokudera and I've become better friends; he doesn't yell at me as much! When we got to Tsuna's house, Nana let us in. Like always, Tsuna tripped down the stairs, Gokudera rushed to save his beloved Tenth, and I chuckled quietly to myself. I wonder if my life will ever change. I didn't get to dwell too long on this thought, because then, we were off to school. (End of Yamamoto's P.O.V)

I stretched my arms and legs for a bit. Sleeping on a bench in the winter is not fun. I dug into my bag to check what I had. Alright, a hair-tie, my headphones, my iPod, some money that switched over to Japanese money (SWEET!), and my camera. Not a lot, but it'll have to do. Now, I _think _I know where the school is... I should start anyways, I don't need Hibari to hate me.

After walking around confused, I got directions from a lady. Let's see, turn left here and... There it is! I looked straight ahead and saw Hibari. Damn, I was late. I walked up to the prefect, putting on my brave face. I've face my mother, Hibari is like a walk in the park.

"Care to explain why you're late?" he asked, coldly.

"I got lost, sue me," I replied in a sharp tone. His eyebrow rose, and he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, go to the office to get your uniform and schedule." I started to walk in one direction, but then I felt someone grab me and thrust me into a different.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Hn."

* * *

I thanked to lady for my things, and went to the girls' bathroom to change. I hated skirts, but I had to deal with it. I look at my homeroom class; the name of the teacher looked familiar. Oh well, let's go!

Yamamoto's P.O.V: I sat down at my seat and stared out the window. The winter breeze seemed wild this year. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher.

"Today, we have a new exchange student." As if on cue, a girl with fiery red walked into the room. The light around her bounced off of her hair. She looked beautiful. Judging by the sharp remarks by the girls, and the excited whispering of the boys, I wasn't the only one that thought that.

"Yo, my name's Elizabeth Knight, but you can call me, Aimi. I'm from New Orleans, Louisiana. I'm fifteen and I would like if people don't annoy me." Aimi, the name fit her.

"You can take any empty seat." She scanned the room and started to walk to the desk next to me and the window.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey." she replied.

"My name's-"

"Yamamoto."

"Yeah... How did you know?" I asked, slightly confused. If I were confused, Aimi looked down right scared.

"Um. Well, you see..."

"Oh, you saw my notebook!" I said, cursing my idiocy. She nodded, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, let's be friends!" I said, happily. She nodded her head and smiled. (End of Yamamoto's P.O.V)

* * *

Crap, that was a close call with Yamamoto. But if I shut up, I should be okay.

**TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY**

Throughout the entire day, I kept on being glared at by Yamamoto's fangirls. I think I almost attacked one. But hey, it wasn't my fault! That girl was asking to be punched in the face! She said that a mix like me shouldn't interact with Yamamoto. Now, I hated my parents, but I'm proud of who I am. Not many people can say that they are half Japanese, and have real red hair!

Anyways, Yamamoto introduced me to the gang and they didn't hate me. I take this as a good sign. Finally, it was time to go home. Or rather, the park.

"Hey, Aimi. I'll walk you home," Yamamoto said. My face scrunched up a bit after he said that. He seemed to take notice since he asked, "What's wrong? Is your family not so keen on guests? You think you're house is a mess?" I shook my head.

"I... I don't have a home."

"What do you mean?" _Think Elizabeth! THINK!_

"Um, my parents kicked me out. I'm kinda living on a park bench at the moment." Suddenly, Yamamoto's kind eyes turned serious.

"They kicked you out? Well, you can come live with me." he stated.

"Oh, no. I can't do that. I'm practical a stranger. You're father would probably never let a homeless stranger into your house," I replied. He shook his head.

"You're not a stranger. Your name is Aimi Knight, you're fifteen, and my new friend. Plus, you're really pretty." I blushed. I never thought I was 'pretty'. More like, normal.

"I guess..."

"Yay!"

"But only if your dad lets!"

"Oh, he will." Yamamoto laced his hand into mine, and we started off to his house.

* * *

That's all for now! Review please, it let's know what to fix and what to keep!


End file.
